Let it Snow
by RoboTitaness
Summary: Their second year in Narnia and it's the first snowfall of the season. The ghosts of the past, however, haven't completely disappeared yet. Part 11 of 25 Days of Christmas.


**Title:** Let it Snow  
 **Author:** Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
 **Fandom:** Chronicles of Narnia  
 **Characters:** Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie  
 **Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Summary:** Their second year in Narnia and it's the first snowfall of the season. The ghosts of the past, however, haven't completely disappeared yet.

 **Had the first real snowstorm this season over the weekend. Of course, I just had to write a snow story.**

 **Chronicles of Narnia. New story, new fandom. Poor Edmund. He's one of my absolute favs, but I must be cruel to my favorites. It's a requirement of fandom writing. Sorry? (Not really….)**

 **This was hard to write, and I'm not completely satisfied with it. But my 25 Days of Christmas stories are meant to be more raw than usual. Unedited, and simpler. The ending's a bit rough, but I hope you enjoy, nonetheless.**

* * *

"And Your Highness, Sir O'Finnick is clearly trying to -"

"It is Lady Hannon, who is disrupting -"

"Please, please!" Peter called, sending a harried look to Susan, sitting serenely at his side. He envied her calm as both rabbits turned to him, clearly hoping he'd fix their grievances. "You both brought up fair points," he started searching his mind for what the actual problem they brought up was. "However -"

"My King, My Queen," Sir Gail called, as the fox stepped into the hall. He bowed, and waited until Peter waved for him to continue. For his part, Peter thought an interruption couldn't have been better timed. "It is high-noon, and your royal siblings have sent me to remind you that court is adjourned for mealtime." Meaning: Edmund and Lily wanted start eating already. Aslan bless their impatient natures.

"Sir and Lady, we shall continue this after lunch." The two rabbits bowed, and stepped out. As soon as they were gone, Peter threw his crown down and dashed out, just keeping from whooping. Susan followed more slowly, chatting with Edmund's assistant as she picked up her older brother's crown and went to lunch.

"Fun morning?" Edmund called from his place at the table. His eyes were darting over the covered food impatiently, and he only half paid attention as Peter commented that it was as awful as Edmund's signing was.

"Peter," Susan admonished, even as Lucy giggled. Peter only gestured to their seemingly hipnotised brother, and the two older siblings exchanged exasperated years. Two years in Narnia, and Edmund still reveled in every Narnian meal they had.

"Go on then, Edmund," Peter said good-naturedly as he and Susan sat. With no further convincing needed, Edmund jumped forward, Lucy following quickly. Peter and Susan waited for the initial craze before they poured their food out too.

"You two finished your lessons for day, right?" Susan asked. Both Edmund and Lucy nodded, mouths full.

"Plans for later then?" Edmund shook his head, but Lucy nodded vigorously. She opened her mouth but Susan shot her a severe look. With an abashed look, she swallowed before talking.

"First snow of the season!" she cried happily. "I'm going to spend the afternoon outside!" She continued chattering about seeing the beavers and Mr. Tummus, but both Peter and Susan had turned to look at Edmund. For his part, the black-haired boy hadn't taken his eyes off his plate, chewing studiously, however both older siblings could see a slight strain around his eyes. It had taken weeks until he could go outside last winter. Already, they could see similar signs as to the ones they saw last year - a slight shivering, and a tense face. Exchanging worried glances, they looked back at Lucy when she stopped to take a breath. Seeing his opportunity, Peter jumped in.

"Did Orieus put you through your paces?" he asked Edmund. "He had that look in his eyes today - the one that promises the ten kilometer run."

"We practiced with Phillip," Edmund answered, relaxing slightly at the mention of his sword lessons. "We started on the double swords." Since the first week of lessons after Beruna, Edmund had been adamant on learning the dual swords, and Orieus had agreed, believing that Edmund's slight figure would be better suited for the quickness required than the strength required by a single sword and shield. Peter had thought the idea of fighting without a shield highly irrational and had opted for continuing with Rhindon.

"I haven't seen Phillip in a while!" Lucy cried. "Could we go out for a ride, Edmund?" She turned her entreating brown eyes to Edmund, and he shifted in his seat, ignoring the eyes (he taught her the trick. He wasn't getting fooled by it.) but knowing that he'd have to explain if he said no.

"Edmund's got some treaties to look over," Susan interjected, and Edmund frowned at her, not liking the knowing look that she and Peter exchanged. He wasn't a child that they had to look out for. It was just snow, after all.

"I can go after I'm done," he told Lucy, ignoring Peter and Susan's stares. Lucy instantly brightened up and Edmund forced out a smile as he said, "They shouldn't take too long. Meet you in the stables in two hours?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically, and threw her arms around him. He patted her arm awkwardly and turned back to his food, studiously ignoring his older siblings' concerned looks.

It was just snow, after all. He already went through a winter last year. It wouldn't be too bad this time.

Two hours later, bundled up and standing just inside the castle entrance, he was doubting his own words. Both Peter and Susan were back in the Great Hall, residing over court, and Lucy was probably getting ready herself. He was alone, standing frozen, as he watched the snow continue to fall, covering everything in pure white. The trees were bare and icicles fell down from everywhere. It didn't actually look much like the Witch's castle, his brain knew, but that thought didn't stop him from being transported back two years as he gazed around.

It had been snowing then too, he remembered. A bitter wind was blowing over, making the seemingly gentle snowfall become a blistery storm. He had no coat, and the witch had kept prodding him to hurry him along to the dungeons. He already had scratches down his bare legs from where Ginarbrik's whip had cut into him, every time he stumbled and fell. Her Fell Creatures had surrounded him, jeering and baying at the weak, insignificant human failing.

"Edmund?" A voice cut through his memories and he started, blinking away the images and turning to see his little sister standing next to him, bundled up and looking at him concernedly. He realized that he had pulled his arms around himself and was trembling. "Edmund?" she repeated hesitantly.

With great effort, he forced his hands down and his body to still. "Ready to go, Lucy?" To her credit, his sister didn't comment on his actions and instead nodded, turning away and out into the storm. With a heavy sigh, Edmund followed her out from the warmth of the castle.

He walked carefully to the stables, head down and jacket pulled tight around him. Lucy bounded ahead of him, seemingly unaffected by the cold. The snow fell around him silently, coating her brown hair white. Edmund watched as she laughed gleefully, waving her hands out and twirling in the snow. Even after he got Phillip and she got her mare, Bella, out, she was widely grinning and her eyes were bright. As they rode through the forest, with their guards disappearing into the foliage around them, she chattered about the new family of foxes she met. Edmund found himself only nodding along silently, bent low on Phillip, who stayed just as silent, carefully stepping through the snow.

"Ed?" This time, the silence following his name cut through Edmund's revere and he looked up blearily. Lucy wasn't looking at him however, and was gazing serenely around.

"Lu?"

"Isn't the snow pretty?" The sudden question surprised him and he didn't answer. "It covers everything and looks like a pure white blanket."

"It certainly covers everything. Doesn't let anything live," he muttered.

"Oh, but Ed! It allows for the renewal of the land." She turned to her brother, who only shook his head.

"It kills everything, Lu." He gestured around them, wondering why he was talking about it. "My woods are dead, Lucy. Nothing grows. Our people have to scavenge for food. The world's asleep."

"Look again, Edmund," she counseled. He only looked at her skeptically. "Everything is awake, Ed. They're just regaining their strength, calm in their respite that the winter gives them." She gestured towards the roots of a tree, and Edmund followed her gaze. A few wolf cubs were nosing their way out of their den, white and brown fur blending into the scenery. They were looking at the snow in glee and surprise. One pawed at a hill before jumping back, yipping in shock, yet excitedly. Her siblings quickly joined her, and they all started jumping in the snow. Edmund looked back at the hole to see their mother, laying, relaxed, watching them play. Edmund found himself relaxing along with them.

"Winter reintegrates everything, Edmund. It's not just the end, but a beginning."

* * *

 **Cross posted on AO3 (Fr0st6yte)**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**


End file.
